The present invention relates generally to an ultra sonic or heat staked fastening system utilized on an air intake manifold system.
Self-tapping screws are commonly utilized to assemble and fasten an active system body to a manifold lower assembly of an air intake manifold system. An air intake manifold system brings air into an internal combustion engine at the required temperature and velocity. The screws are designed for fastening the components together under prolonged engine vibration conditions and are exposed to high temperature engine fluids such as gasoline, oil and lubricants. Due to possible operator error or installation equipment malfunction, the screws could loosen and disengage over time due to engine vibrations, possibly resulting in engine failure.
A bonding/adhesive agent is commonly used to retain the screws in the air intake manifold system. However, the bonding agent can weaken due to high temperatures and exposure to gasoline and oil. This can affect the performance of the bonding agent. Additionally, the application of the bonding agent to the screw is unpredictable and may accidentally contact other components proximate to the screws. Finally, it is difficult to determine the strength of the bonding agent both during and after manufacturing.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved attachment system utilized to attach an active system body to a lower manifold assembly of an air intake manifold system.
The present invention relates generally to an ultra sonic or heat staked fastening system for use on an air intake manifold system.
An air intake manifold system includes an active system body secured to a lower manifold assembly. The lower manifold assembly includes a plurality of molded plastic bosses, and the plastic active system body includes a plurality of aligned holes. The diameter of the plastic bosses is slightly greater than the diameter of the holes. It is preferred that eight bosses and eight holes are employed. When the air intake manifold system is assembled, the bosses on the lower manifold assembly are press fit into the holes in the active system body.
An ultra sonic or heat staking process is employed to secure the press fit bosses into the holes. Ultrasonic energy or heat is applied to the upper surface of the active system body proximate to each of the holes, slightly melting the outer surface of the bosses and the inner surface of the holes. The melting of these two surface creates a bond which secures the active system body to the lower manifold assembly.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an ultra sonic or heat staked fastening system utilized on an air intake manifold system.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.